Meet the Jones
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: A typical family
1. Chapter 1

One day Jones family which were Harry Jones his wife Jessica Jones and their two daughters Diamond Jones sixteen and Summer Jones twelve. They wernt your average family due to the fact they can be quite strange such as the dad stays at home while the mum goes to work. It was a normal day and Diamond and Summer got ready for school, Diamond put on her white school t-shirt her black trouses a black blazer and black school shoes while Summer put on her white t-shirt, black skirt, grey tights, black shoes and a grey blazer. Diamond and Summer go to diffrent schools Diamond shoes to Harper's school for girls and Summer goes to the Sunshine autistic school due to her autism. Harry started the car and the girls both got into the back and fastened their seatbelts. Harry isn't Diamond or Summer's real dad Biut he likes to treat them as his own daughters. Their real dad died after a car accident where he wasn't wearing a seat belt and was ejected when Diamond was five and Summer was one. Diamond could still remember parts of the crash and Jessica told her what she had forgotten. But Jessica lost a baby during the crash she was upset but then two years. Harry has a daughter of his own called Opal she's fourteen. Opal moved in after an argument with her mum when she wanted to go out.

"Diamond, Summer this is Opal she's my daughter", Harry said.

Summer wasnt that intreasted about it she didn't understand why Opal was now living here so she stood with Diamond and held her hand for protection. Opal is really clever and won a scholaship to an all girls clever school. Diamond didn't think her school was very fair as after two teenage pregnantcy's in 2005 they made a wall so boys in one end and girls in the other just like the Victorian times. Summer has boys and girls in her school. Harry showed Opal to her bedroom and she sat on the bed. Diamond and Summer went into Diamonds bedroom.

"Summer sit down then", Diamond said.

Summer sat down so Diamond could tye her hair up In a pony tail. Once Diamond had done Summer ran out and came back in with her mattress and then her dovet and pillows.

"I sleep", Summer asked.

Diamond thought about it. Summer has autism quite bad so she could kick off.

"Ok", Diamond said.

Diamond helped Summer put her duvet and pillows on the mattress while Summer went to get her teddy. Opal came in.

"Hi Opal", Diamond said.

"Hi", Opal replied.

Summer came back in to the room with her teddy and looked at Opal.

"Summer has autism", Diamond explained.

"Ok", Opal replied.

Opal walked over to Summer. Summer wasnt keen on Opal just yet so went to Diamond but Diamond only walked her back to Opal. Summer waved to Opal.

"Eho", Summer said in her way of saying hello.

Opal smiled. She knew autsim is a mental disability and thought Summer was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday morning and Jessica had just met Opal. She was kind of angry at Harry for never telling her about Opal. Harry was excited as after seven years of unemployment he finally got a job as a policeman he couldn't wait so be decided to turn up to work two hours early. Opal came down stairs in her posh school uniform while Diamond and Summer were still wearing their pyjamas. Opal's taxi arrived and she got in. Diamond and Summer just sat there.

"Ok girls school stuff on now", Jessica said.

Diamond and Summer went upstairs to get dressed. Summer put her school things on first and came down with her bag and put her lunch box in her bag. In her lunch box she has two mini cheese spread baggettes, some ready salted walkers crisps, pot of carrot sticks, stawberries, baby bell, pepperami and a apricot yougout with water and a Capri-sun to drink. Jessica had also packed Diamond's lunch box. In her lunch box Diamond has a cheese ss alarms sandwich, stawberries, apple and ready salted crisps with a Pepsi to drink. Diamond came down stairs in her uniform and sat on the chair.

"Why is school on a Monday", Diamond asked.

"Your sister looks happy to go", Jessica replied.

"Mum she has autism", Diamond answered back.

Diamond got up and put her lunch in her bag. They walked to the car and Jessica unlocked her red BMW so Diamond and Summer could get in. They got into the back and done their seatbelts. Jessica got in and put her's on. First they drove down to Diamond's school. Diamond was talking to Summer and Summer was laughing. Once they arrived at Diamond's school ten minutes later Diamond hugged Summer and hugged her mum before going into her gate for girls. She walked into school so Jessica drove off. It's hard to start a convosation with Summer as she doesn't speak as she can't speak propley. Jessica drove to Summer's school and Summer got out and went to the playground to meet her friends. Jessica drove back home. She was watching bargain hunt when her door bell rang, she got up and went to answer the door it was her younger sister Amy. Jessica helped Amy get the pram in and took one of the twin girls out.

"Which one is this", Jessica asked.

"Christine", Amy replied taking out Hope.

Jessica went into the living room and Amy followed, she placed Hope on her lap what Jessica already had done to Christine. Amy's other daughters Justine and Bella are at school. Amy started to play with Hope while Christine was falling asleep. Amy has been married once and lost two boyfriends when engaged to them. Justine's dad was hit by a car and Bella's dad was in a car chase with Bella in the back when he crashed ejecting them both. The doctors told Amy Bella was lucky to survive after her dad died. Jessica put a sleepy Christine in the pram while Hope wasn't feeling sleepy. Amy was still playing with Hope.


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for lunch so Jessica cooked four mini baguettes so herself and Amy could have two each. Jessica had cheese in hers and Amy had cheese spread and marmite in hers. They both had ready salted crisps and strawberries. They sat at the table to eat their lunch. Amy put Hope on her play mat while she ate her lunch. Amy ate her first baguette watching Hope.

"Amy do you want to be closer to her", Jessica asked.

"Yeah", Amy replied.

Jessica and Amy sat on the sofa instead of the table just so Amy had a better viewing of Hope playing on the play mat. Jessica and Amy have an older sister called Tracy but nobody really hears from her she has seven children four girls and three boys called Samara, Yasmin, Benjamin, Annabell, Cara, Chico and Jimmy, all they know is Samara dropped out of the first year of nursing in college for a singing career. The door bell went off just after lunch it was Tracy and Samara. They entered the house and sat down.

"Aww whose are they", Tracy asked looking at identical twins Hope and Christine.

"Amy's", Jessica replied.

"What are they're names", Tracy asked.

"The one in pink is Hope and the one in purple is Christine", Amy answered.

Tracy sat there smiling at them and Samara was also smiling at them. Jessica and Amy both know the real reason why Tracy had all seven of her kids so she could clam more bennifits for Samara, Yasmin, Benjamin, Annabell, Cara, Chico and Jimmy. They all know Tracy is perfectly able to get a job but all she does is smoke all the time.

"Ive just moved here this weekend, Yasmin, Benjamin, Annabell, Cara, Chico and Jimmy started a new school today", Tracy said.

"Which schools", Jessica asked.

"I dunno the names but Yasmin, Annabell and Cara go in one entrance and Benjamin I goes in another entrance and Chico and Jimmy go to the primary school just up the road", Tracy repiled.

Samara just sat there smiling a strange family Tracy's is they are like the old Kelly family from Waterloo road in away. Tracy pressured Samara to sing a song to Jessica, Amy, Hope and Christine.

"Steve walks warily down the street,

with the brim pulled way down low

Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,

machine guns ready to go

Are you ready, Are you ready for this

Are you hanging on the edge of your seat

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

To the sound of the beat

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

And another one gone, and another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you too

Another one bites the dust

How do you think I'm going to get along,

without you, when you're gone

You took me for everything that I had,

and kicked me out on my own

Are you happy, are you satisfied

How long can you stand the heat

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

To the sound of the beat

_[Chorus]_

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man

And bring him to the ground

You can beat him

You can cheat him

You can treat him bad and leave him

When he's down

But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you

I'm standing on my own two feet

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

repeating the sound of the beat", Samara sung.

Tracy started clapping while Jessica and Amy were just shocked at what Samara is pressured into as when she was a baby up until aged thirteen she was doing pageants. Samara Smith is what Tracy thought the music career needed. Samara doesn't think it's fair how Yasmin, Benjamin, Annabell, Cara, Chico or Jimmy don't get pressured. Tracy also choose Yasmin's options for her so she's stuck with health and social care, history and food tech as health and social took up two. When Samara was in school she didn't get to pick opinions as they done every lesson still. Tracy went out for a cigarette.

"Can I hold one", Samara asked.

"Sure", Amy replied passing her Christine.

"Aww which one is purple again", Samara asked.

"Christine", Amy replied.

Samara started to play with Christine. Samara is good with little kids so she could keep Christine smiling and not crying.

"Why does Tracy want you to be a singer", Jessica asked.

"I wanted to be just like Kylie Minogue when I was five", Samara replied.

Jessica was shocked at her older sisters behaviour as she'd never pressure Diamond or Summer into any off that.


	4. Chapter 4

School had fifteen minutes left so Jessica was getting ready to pick Summer up and meet Diamond at Summer's school. Samara gave Christine back so Amy put her carefully back into her pram with Hope ready to go and pick up Justine and Bella. Tracy put redo heels on to go pick up Chico and Jimmy and meet Yasmin, Benjamin, Annabell and Cara in the playground. Justine meets Amy in the playground. They all left Jessica got into her car and put her seat belt on to drive off. Amy pushed her daughters in the pram with Tracy and Samara each side. Once Jessica arrived outside Summer's school she got out and walked into the playground and waited to be greeted by her daughter Summer. Five minutes later the bell went and the kids came running out but Summer came out crying, Jessica gave her daughter a big hug and walked her out of the playground into the car.

"Summer darling what's wrong", Jessica asked.

Summer continued to cry and didn't text Jessica anything. Diamond came to the car and got in.

"Mum why's Summer crying", Diamond asked.

"I don't know darling", Jessica replied.

Today Diamond had an opition day. She put her seat belt on and put her arm around Summer and Summer text her why she was crying. Summer stopped crying and wiped away her tears.

"That's the Summer I want to see and what lessons did you have today Diamond", Jessica said.

"I had health and social first, I had history second, I had additional ict third, dance fourth and health and health and social fith", Diamond said with a smile on her face.

They arrived home and ten minutes later Opal arrived home she put her school bag in her room and went back down stairs. She still had her school uniform on which was a black blazer, black tie, black skirt black shoes, white polo shirt and black tights. Amy came back with her kids.

"Hello auntie Amy", Diamond said.

"Hello", Amy replied.

"Amy this is Opal my step daughter", Jessica explained.

"This is Justine, Bella, Hope and Christine", Amy said back smiling.

Amy and Opal shook hands. The doowe bell went off and it was Tracy and smelt like cigerettes.

"Kids incase you don't remember this is your Aunty Tracy and her kids, Samara, Yasmin, Benjamin, Annabell, Cara, Chico and Jimmy", Jessica said.

Tracy and her kids just entered the house, they made themselfs comfortable and sat down. Jessica and Amy looked at each other, they had left no space for anyone else and it's Jessica's house. Diamond and Summer just stood there and so did Justine and Bella while Jessica and Amy where talking and Amy was pushing Hope and Christine backwards and forwards. Samara came over and held Bella's hand and sat her down.

"Thank you", Bella said.

Tracy does have a boyfriend and was never married and her kids have all diffrent dads.


	5. Chapter 5

They were having Burger King for dinner and Jessica and Tracy were getting it while Amy looked after the kids with help from Samara,Diamond and Yasmin. They left to get the food and everyone just looked around. Amy started to feed Hope while Samara feed Christine. The kids just sat or played.

"You alright Summer", Diamond asked.

Summer nodded. Diamond smiled and sat with Summer. After half an hour they arrived with the food. Jessica had a veggie burger with chips and a coke, Amy had a cheese burger with chips and a coke, Tracy got a hamburger and a coke, Diamond got a veggie burger with chips and a coke, Opal got a cheese burger with chips and a coke, Summer got a double bacon cheese burger with chips and a coke, Justine got the big king burger with chips and a coke, Bella got chicken nuggets chips and a coke in a kids meal, Samara got a cheese burger chips and a coke, Yasmin got the double rodeo with chips and a coke, Benjamin got a chicken royle with chips and a coke, Annabell got nine chicken nuggets with chips and a coke, Cara got nine chicken nuggets with chips and a coke, Chico got a cheese burger with chips and a coke in kids meal and Jimmy got chicken nuggets with chips and a coke. Everyone enjoyed their Burger King and after Tracy finished her hamburger she went for a ciggerette. After everyone had finished they all put the rubbish in the bin and Amy gave Jessice ten pounds for her, Justine and Bella's dinner. Harry arrived home.

"Jessica why is there fourteen girls in this house and only four boys", Harry asked.

"Meet my sister Tracy", Jessica said.

"Alright", Tracy said.

It was seven and Amy, Justine, Bella, Hope and Christine had already left and Tracy was about to. Once Tracy left Jessica, Diamond and Summer sat on one sofa while Harry and Opal sat on the other sofa. It was getting late so Diamond, Opal and Summer went to bed. Harry and Jessica had time to themselves. Harry hugged his wife, and they kissed.

"Yuck", Summer said.

"Summer it's bedtime now", Jessica said.

Summer just stood there until Jessica had realised what she needed.

"Bedtime milk", Jessica said.

Summer smiled and went into the kitchen waiting for her milk, once Jessica gave her the milk Summer drank it and went back to bed. Jessica sat back down.

"What an evening I had fourteen kids in my house I had our own Diamond, Opal, Summer, Justine, Bella, Hope, Christine, Samara, Yasmin, Benjamin, Annabell, Cara, Chico and Jimmy too many kids", Jessica said.

Harry agreed he likes kids but think three is enough. Jessica and Harry went up to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a Saturday morning and Acfter a long week of school and work Harry treated the girls to a spa day. He booked Jessica, Diamond and Opal for a facial while Summer can sit with Harry. They all got into their swimming costumes and put their clothes over. They got into the car and drove off after everyone had their seatbelt on. Harry was driving with Jessica next to him and in the back Summer was sitting on the left side Opal was in the middle and Diamond was on the right. Once they arrived Jessica took Diamond, Opal and Summer into the girls changing room and Harry went into the men's.

"Girls in there", Jessica pointed.

Diamond, Opal and Summer got changed and put there clothes in a locker and waited for Jessica to come out. Diamond put the key on Summer's wrist.

"Summer you must not loose the key", Diamond explained.

Summer smiled and they walked out.

"Daddy your very hairy", Opal said.

Harry laughed. They all got into the swimming pool. They had great fun at the spa.

the end


End file.
